Haiku
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Comme beaucoup de ses compatriotes, Francis s'est passionné pour la culture japonaise et les haikus en particulier. Shonen-aï.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K, léger shonen-aï

**Personnages :** Franis/France et… ?

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent au papa d'Hetalia.

**Notes :** Petit texte que j'ai rédigé aujourd'hui dans le train sur base d'un haiku qui m'est venu hier. Je ne suis pas spécialiste des haikus, je n'en ai écrit que très peu au cours de ma vie (quatre ou cinq guère plus) et toutes les informations que je donne me viennent de sites ou de livres sur la culture et la poésie japonaise.

* * *

Comme beaucoup de ses compatriotes et nombre d'autres nations à travers le monde, Francis s'intéressait depuis quelques années à tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à la culture nippone. Il avait été subjugué par tout ce que Kiku et ses concitoyens avaient pu élaborer au cours des siècles, rendant sa culture aussi riche que la sienne, et s'adonnait avec plaisir à la découverte de toutes les merveilles que recelait la civilisation japonaise. Bien sur les mangas et anime, mais aussi à d'autres aspects : les kimono, la cérémonie du thé, les estampes, l'art, la langue,…

L'un des éléments de cette culture qui le passionnait le plus était sans conteste la poésie et plus particulièrement les haïkus. Il avait été étonné de constater que, malgré leur petite taille, ces textes étaient très codifiés et obéissaient à des règles bien établies. Car oui, ne pouvait pas écrire un haïku qui veut.

Kiku, ravi de son intérêt et de son enthousiasme pour la culture de son pays, lui avait patiemment enseigné les quelques principes à respecter. Tout d'abord, le haïku ne doit pas décrire quelques chose mais plutôt évoqué pour que le lecteur puisse se faire sa propre représentation. Le haïku doit aussi contenir un kigo, c'est-à-dire un mot de saison faisant référence au printemps, l'été, l'automne ou l'hiver. Enfin, il doit respecter une métrique cinq-sept-cinq et contenir dix-sept pieds même si certains _haijin _choisissent parfois de permuter l'heptamètre avec l'un des deux autres vers ou d'ajouter ou diminuer le nombre de pieds.

Ses premiers essais s'étaient révélés infructueux. Soit il ne parvenait pas à respecter la structure, soit il ne voyait pas comment de faire une référence aux saisons, soit il ne se jugeait tout simplement pas satisfait.

Dans tout ce qu'il avait écrit, il sentait confusément qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il était totalement incapable, contrairement à Kiku, de s'extasier des heures durant devant la floraisons des cerisiers au printemps, la chute des feuilles en automne ou de l'eau coulant paisiblement dans un bassin.

Non, tout ce qu'il avait écrit lui semblait tellement… vide et froid. Presque impersonnel.

Sa source principale d'inspiration, réalisa-t-il, était et serait toujours ses sentiments et plus particulièrement l'amour. C'était lui qui avait été la muse de ses plus grands pètes, lui qui leur avait chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreille les mots à coucher sur le papier.

Il se réinstalla à son bureau en ayant maintenant ce sentiment et le visage d'une personne bien spécifique profondément ancré dans son cœur. Lui seul pouvait être sa muse… celui qui déchainait en lui à la fois la tendresse et la colère, l'amour et la haine. Celui qui, depuis des siècles, faisait chavirer son cœur comme il le faisait des galions espagnols sur les sept mers.

Après plusieurs heures, il reposa sa plume. Au travers de ces quelques mots, il avait réussi à faire passer tous ses sentiments, tout l'espoir qu'il entretenait. Il sortit de la pièce, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Sur son vieux bureau Louis XV en bois sombre, gisait, abandonnée, une fine feuille de papier.

_Devant ma demeure_

_Entrelacée à un lys_

_Une rose anglaise_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce couple-là puisse m'inspirer vu que je préfère le PruCan et le GerIta. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (j'accepte celle des anonymes) ça me fait toujours plaisir. A une prochaine !


End file.
